


into the great wide yonder

by heartsfilthylesson



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/pseuds/heartsfilthylesson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected  visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the great wide yonder

**Author's Note:**

> Give me femslash or give me death.

Reed knocks twice, takes a deep breath and thinks of something to say. Anything other than _just thought I’d drop by_ or _I don’t know why I’m here_ , anything that will explain her unexplainable night visit. 

Something strange gathers in the bottom of her stomach—it reminds her of looking down into the water before bungee jumping, of the tallest drop on a rollercoaster. It urges her to flee and she’s halfway turned when the door opens. 

Stella’s hair is tousled, she’s wearing pajama pants and a tank top and Reed almost apologises for waking her when she notices a small stack of files and laptop on the bed.

“Hi,” she says with a shrug, that one word making her feel like a clueless little girl. Stella looks puzzled but rather than ask why she’s there or ask her to leave, she opens the door wider and steps aside.

When the door is latched, she offers her a cup of tea.

“Maybe,” Reed takes off her jacket and drapes it over a chair, sets her helmet on a nearby dresser, “but I was hoping for something stronger.”

At this Stella laughs and moves toward the mini-bar. “So was I.”

The room has an impressive selection of microscopic bottles, all of which they arrange neatly on the coffee table before settling into the plush sofa behind it. 

Whisky sends away whatever she was feeling earlier –inexplicable dread or trepidation or something like it, perhaps—and they drink in comfortable silence. Comfortable at first, at least. As the hour drags on, she taps the pads of her fingers on her thighs as her anxiety climbs. Stella, naturally, looks completely at ease.

“I didn’t mean to pry,” Reed begins once she steadies her hand. Stella’s fair eyebrows travel halfway to her hairline before she elaborates. “James Olson,” she adds and takes a long sip of Bushmills. 

Stella uncrosses her legs, opens a tiny Jameson and pours it over a few ice cubes. She turns to face her, expression unreadable as ever, and it feels like a lifetime before she speaks. “I know.”

This is the last time the topic will be discussed. Stella doesn’t say as much but Reed knows she’s thinking it. (As if she could truly figure her out, the woman with the Sphinx-like smile. Reed almost laughs.)

It’s almost two when, three drinks later, Reed stands. “I should go.”

Jacket in hand, she watches Stella set her empty glass on the table and rise. They’re standing close, dangerously close, so close she can smell jasmine on her skin and whisky on her breath. “Stay,” she asks softly, lips almost brushing her ear. 

(Reed thinks of making an ungraceful exit, pictures herself as the Road Runner in a cloud of dust but doesn’t move. She thinks of kissing her neck, pictures herself buried between her legs but doesn’t move.)

A minute, maybe longer, passes before Stella presses her lips against hers. The kiss is firm but gentle, undemanding, and Reed responds by placing a hand on the back of Stella’s head and pulling her closer, by opening her mouth and welcoming her tongue. 

With Stella leaving long licks along her neck, along her collarbone, she lacks the self-possession to be ashamed of her body’s reaction, of how wet she is already. Reed moans and reaches for the drawstring of her pants. Stella pushes her hand away. “Not yet,” she says and guides her back to the sofa. 

Chest flushed and slightly breathless, Stella straddles Reed’s hips and takes her top off in one fluid motion. “Touch me,” she commands and Reed is glad to obey.


End file.
